Secrets 'N Love
by ziggyvee
Summary: 2 crazed lovers who struck on by accident when Prince Tristen, stumbled along the woods and wound up the next morning in a girls house. Pretty much after that, goes into plot of why the fairy lives on her own and more mysterious Reviews are ALL welcome
1. Outsider Is Born

This chapter is set 18 years before everything in the next chapters, as you'll find out why. Chapter 1: Outsider Is Born  
  
A celebration of birth has brought the village of Lottus together. No one dared to laugh at the excitement or cheer as the celebration remained at a mild and silent manner. Hundreds of Lottus fairies stood around together talking and whispering their thoughts of the newborn. However their thoughts of phenomena of this new born was unexpected.  
  
The mist of a cold morning surrounded them with a warm glow of fairy dust that spread off the fairies wings. This land seemed of a dream, as small cottages behind them looked rather bizarre as each house had ice chimney's frosting as from the first fall.  
  
The father of the expected stood anxiously out of the waiting room in the cold, where the villagers surrounded him from behind. His spiky aged, green wings quiver as if he were shivering cold. But he knew he was just nervous.  
  
"Oh! How long does a baby take to be born for god sakes!" he said pacing up and down the paved platform. His thoughts were all jittery on what he and his wife shall call the new born, as he fiddled around by rubbing his hands continuously until one of this friends walked up to him. His tanned orange wings, matching the dark eyes of his.  
  
"Be patient my friend," said the comforting friend, "it's best to be calm than frantic like an idiot. You'll get less wrinkles that way." he looked as if he knew what he was talking about, having not one spec of an age line across his face.  
  
"Oh gee, that's comforting to know! Now I have my age to worry about now!" said the father sarcastically folding his arms as he stopped pacing up and down and found himself standing in front of his friend.  
  
"IT'S A GIRL!!!!" a nurse said bursting through the door with her arms spread wide, bouncing her pink wings, grinning. The reaction of the father's face was brought on too quickly as his eyes rolled back and fainted like a pancake to the floor. This startled the villagers who went wide-eyed at the sight of him passed out. 


	2. The Guardian

Chapter 2: The Guardian  
  
The sunset was a beautiful purple and red, in the midst of summer, wild flowers of each colour spread right across the open field. No animals or insects came to feed off its pollen as the guardian often wondered by with her basket and mini-shovel.  
  
There she stood gazing at the sunset with a grief smile and wiping her forehead as her days in the field drew upon, she gathered up her basket of mixed flowers and walked off. Her light-red, low-cut dress looked so summery as the straps from her top flapped about loosely as she walked. Her bare feet were blistered red and sore wherever she stepped, but that didn't stop her warm smile from thinking of her day had been. Her short dark brown hair curled at the ends as the summery wind blew in her face, bouncing her hair to and fro.  
  
Setting down her basket as she came in her cottage, she places the wild flowers in rows in front of her parent's photos. She looks down, shedding her coat and wistfully kneels down to the ground with her hands in prayer as she remembers her only close family that ever cared about her and who knew her more than anyone else.  
  
Through her thoughts flashes of memories of her mother and father remain in her as they get severely beaten by taller, well built, insects that wore black jackets and tattoos on their green rubbery skin. This is all that Nazia remembered of her parent's death. Seemingly about 6 years ago Nazia was left to defend for herself at the age of 13. Her cottage fit for a small family remained as she left the house untouched ever since her mother died in her arms. And ever since then, Nazia always dreaded the sight of blood. Blood that used to be seen dribbling down her dead mother and father's faces.  
  
++++  
  
"Son! Get back inside now this instant!", cried out an elderly woman's voice from the hallway of the palace of Miko.  
  
A middle-aged boy ran outside, not taking any notice to his own mother.  
  
"I'll be back soon! Okay? Bye!!" Was all he said as he ran to his paddock. Panning up to him he was seen in his horse-riding outfit, but a bit baggy for his wild appearance told of his amateur attitude.  
  
His short dark hair ruffled about, though looked rather good looking as the scars across his arms appeared ravenously intriguing, and interesting to note what he does.  
  
"Isle!!! Here boy!", he whistled, calling for his snow white horse that casually strode up to him and nudged the near by tree.  
  
"Come on, let's go before mother finds out where I'm going." he said patting the horses nose and saddling up top, with his gun hooked around his left leg scabbed and his sword wrapt in a scabbed also around behind him as he rode off quite fast out of Miko Kingdom and into Lottus wilderness.  
  
"What should I hunt today, eh Isle? Giants? Demons? You name it, I'll kill it!" he says modestly, brushing back his hair between his fingers as the horse calmly galloped to the depths of Lottus forest. Passing by varies of spiky bushes and thorns. He gazed up into the sky, with a small smile, as the summery hot breeze blew frantically onto his face, to cool him down.  
  
A while since the prince had been riding into Lottus woods, a darkness atmosphere amerces. Dark shadows hover over him as if the sun had gone down.  
  
"That's odd. I don't recall this path from my last expedition," he thought to himself "Could I of went the wrong turn off? Because trees don't grow that fast to my understanding."  
  
Feeling as though he did turn off at the wrong path, Isle halted.  
  
"What's wrong boy? Why are you stopping?" he said looking down to the ground and noticed two skeleton bodies, side by side.  
  
"Aaaaaah!!!! The dead have arisen! Aaah!!!" foolishly the prince cried, covering his eyes with his hands.  
  
"Ohh no! Now what do I do?" he said looking around, "I can't just leave those bones there, but I'll be cursed forever if I do!"  
  
Getting off his horse, the young prince slowly knelt to the bones. Nervous as ever he lifted a female's skull with his shaken hands and stared into the holey eyes and the perfectly shaped teeth that grinned towards him. All of a sudden his eyebrows lifted at the appearance it resembled.  
  
"Hey! This belongs to a female! But not just an ordinary female...more like..." He paused.  
  
"A FAIRY!!! Aaaaaah!! A female fairy has cursed me! Oh great!!!" He yelled, holding the skull to the sky.  
  
"Well I may as well bury them to their proper grave instead of just laying about in the open."  
  
Using his long sword he cut from the branches off the near by trees and covered the bodies with them. His curse made him nervous as his hands shook vigorously. Though he didn't look intense the tension that surrounded the boy was uneasy as the hot wind blew gently. The horse made a loud snarl, as he too felt a sudden feeling, as he watched the prince put back his sword in the scabbed and turn around to him.  
  
"Let's keep going, Isle." He commanded calmly, holding the reins and walked along Isle. 


	3. Tristen In Trouble

Chapter 3: Tristen In Trouble  
  
The hot summer night made Nazia feel tired all the time and had less energy to do anything. As she sat on her bed she just closed her eyes and felt the heat hover around her, and smell the essence of smoked sweet candy that she had light before going to sleep.  
  
Behind her piled stacked of unfinished read books and photo albums, which her mother always kept stored in Nazia's room in case a fire broke out and that Nazia would be safe as a small lake just outside her bedroom window always kept her from fires.  
  
Red and black round pillows covered the room against the walls and some to the middle of the room. This was for the use of the cold winter nights as the concrete floor chilled her and used the pillows for stepping-stones. Nazia smiled with a giggle at the past few days of joyous fun. Remembering to what her friend, Tanya has said still made Nazia laugh.  
  
"If anything that I want in life, its food!"  
  
Tanya said swishing her wild red hair about and stopped to feel dizzy and instantly scoffed down the food in front of her and started singing.  
  
"Food, wonderful food! You make me go on a high when I see you! Food! I crave you I need you...now!"  
  
Nazia just sat near her laughing out loud, that shook a near by tree to fall over. Tanya looked back to see it collapse with a timid goofy smile.  
  
"I'm not that funny, am I Nazia?"  
  
Asks Tanya shaking her head. Nazia instantly closed her mouth in case anyone else heard her.  
  
Nazia wildly opened her eyes and twitched her pointy small ears to hear the faint sound of a horse crying. Thinking it was just a party of insects gathering together, so she slipped into her bed and blew out the candles beside her. Her yellow curved wings were spread out as she slept up on her back. But it didn't take long for this fiddly girl to shuffle around to every side of the bed to get comfortable.  
  
+++++  
  
Just outside her small cottage the cry of the horse grew louder and louder as a joined sound of a gun was fired.  
  
"The boy has a gun!"  
  
"Let's get of here!!"  
  
"Aaaaaah!!", screamed in terror a couple of peasant-huntsmen, who ran out of the woods and into the near by village out of Lottus. There remained a frantic boy, who pulled back his hunting gun with a smirk he shook his head.  
  
"I don't think I'm cursed anymore." He said rubbing his shoulder as blood trickled from his previous fight against the hunters. The prince stumbled on foot as Isle was way in front in the darkness of the rose beds where Nazia had guarded them day after day.  
  
"Isle! Why are you standing there and not helping me? Meh! It's okay. I can handle a small gash." He said stepping over the sleepy roses that had closed in, leaving a trail of footsteps he didn't noticed they were even there. As his eyes dreaded so low he instantly collapsed to the ground in front of Isle.  
  
"Isle..." he said softly, "Go find help! Isle, go find help!"  
  
Repeated the prince to his horse that gazed up to the distance as if he'd spotted a light.  
  
"GO!!!!" He shouted, but his last breath of words made him unstable and lied there looking lifeless.  
  
This made the horses ears twitch up and instantly ran off towards a faded light he saw. Isle passed through a great pressed down meadow and noticed a path of stones would lead him to a house. 


	4. Face To Face

Chapter 4: FaceTo Face  
  
Inside the silent room of Nazia's, fast galloping could be heard. But this didn't wake her up, as the heavy sleeper she is, remained still in her bed.  
  
Then all of a sudden Isle's loud cry burst out again as he rose up on his two hind legs, thumping the ground to wake her up. Hoping she's wake up on time he cried out louder until she did.  
  
Nazia tossed and turned, trying to avoid the background noise that disturbed her. She couldn't take it no more as she jolted up in her bed with her bed sheets fallen to the floor as her wings spread open in a startled manner, Nazia rose to her feet and ran to the front door. Her white see through sleeping gown that reached to her ankles dragged to the floor as she rushed to the door. Her nervous breathing in wondering what it was that stood outside, she peeped through her window to see the four- legged creature crying out loud. Nazia knew she he wouldn't stop this racket until she showed herself. Slowly she opened the door near her, to see the horse staring at her with his beady dark eyes it snuffled in pointing his nose in the direction of where his master is.  
  
Confused as the fairy seemed, she followed the white horse. Something made her ponder that someone was hurt as Nazia walked a bit faster, in motion with the horse and pretty soon the two began to run side by side. She hated running, but her intentions told her someone or something needed her help as she saw the horse slow down, so did she and soon they stopped just beside the prince, with Nazia standing behind the horse. Not realising what it was until Isle moved to the side and revealed a lifeless prince.  
  
Nazia, shocked of the sight of the prince, gasped out loud and jumped back behind the horse, hiding herself in case it was a villager. Knowing as an outcast like herself, she is forbidden to speak or even see her own kind. She waited for a while until the horse nudged her out to him. What to think was the question in her mind. As her eyes would not calm down, of the sight of seeing blood. Blood that she once feared and would never see again. Kneeling down to him, she saw the cut within his shoulder and regained her confidence in ripping a piece of her gown, around his shoulder as the blood still gushed out rapidly. Wrapping the cloth around him, she stared at his wounded face to wonder who this was, in noticing he wasn't a fairy, or an insect. This made her unsure of what to do if he woke up as the horse behind her, started eating.  
  
Finishing off the last bit of bandage, she just let the prince lay there until she had an idea of how to carry him home with her. The blood hadn't stopped, but the interfere of not able to carry him was the problem. Looking around she spotted the horse and grabbed him by the reins. This took all of her strength as this limply body of the prince, was too relaxed and wouldn't budge, making it difficult for her to place the prince on the back of the horse.  
  
+++++  
  
Morning had quickly arisen as the warmth of summer of the sunlight beamed through Nazia's bedroom, laid the prince tightly wrapped in a blaket. His shoulder had been bandaged properly as the cloth she used was hung on the bedside, with the remaining bloodstains. It looked as if a snake had bitten him, Nazia wrapped his arm tightly around a stick and had his arm straight so that his shoulder wouldn't move during the night. Although, he seemed lifeless he still breathed and with that she left him alone to do her duties in guarding the flower forestry.  
  
The beams of light shone onto the prince's eyes, making him squint and wrinkling back his nose in feeling the heat, he instantly sat up with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"What the! I'm not dead." He said, sarcastically shaking his ruffled head about and looked over himself in confusion at the bandage he was given.  
  
"This person sure didn't want to see the sight of blood, that's for sure! Ha-ha-ha!! You can't even see the blood stains from last night..."  
  
He paused, looking across to see a ripped piece of material was hung on the bedside with the bloodstains.  
  
"Oh, there's my blood! I gotta thank whoever did this to me."  
  
Tristen said getting out of bed still in his clothes from last night, thinking the carer didn't do anything too rational. Stepping over the pillows in her room, his eyes turned up to see so many and in only red and black. The prince looked around and noticed the white cloth on the bedside similar to the gown that was over the door, and the fairy dust left on the floor had shined through the sunlight, leading to outside he picked up his sword and gun and headed along the trail of dust would lead him to his carer.  
  
"This has to be a girl...a strange girl to be correct! She looks as if she's not human!" He said not knowing that he was right. At a steady pace the prince had followed the trail, and noticed his horse too who had started the trail of following her to the garden.  
  
At the last spec of dust, the prince had stopped. The search was over as frantically he looked everywhere, from treetops to the ground.  
  
"Hello? Miss! I'm feeling better now, thanks for your help!" He said all around him. "Isle! Move it! Where are you? Huh?"  
  
Jolted the prince as gazing down to the flowerbed, laid Nazia stretched out sleeping. Her wings folded in this time with her sleeping face still peaceful as she smiled sleeping. This gave the prince a sudden chill to see someone sleeping in a lightweight outfit and bare feet.  
  
Kneeling down to her, he wondered if she was just sleeping by the calm expression made her looks dead. Her olive skin she had wasn't at all like his, compared to the prince's pale skin that he had spent indoors all the time, whilst at evening he would roam about to never catch the sun rays. His intensive breathing hummed over Nazia's face, making her flutter her eyes open to see his face close up to hers.  
  
"Huh?" The prince said grating his teeth together, feeling a tad blushed at the woken girl.  
  
Nazia suddenly went wide-eyed at the closeness between the two and rolled along to the side to quickly jump up. She had been shaken too fast as her hands held in a fighting stance, with her legs in readiness. Her wings flung open wide, as she gave him a stare down.  
  
"Hey! It's okay. I just want to say..." He said pausing, gazing at her wings behind her. "You're a fairy? Oh, I didn't know." He said calmly and began to stand there openly.  
  
"Anyway. Thanks for helping me back to health. I didn't expect my wounds to heal that fast, so I'm guessing you know healing techniques?" Said a talkative prince. Nazia never heard so much talking from one person under a short time. Nazia noticed he was carrying his sword and gun, which made her more aware to her actions. The prince saw this and stared down at himself.  
  
"Yes, I'm a gunman, and a swordsman." He said, as she started running off behind a tree near by.  
  
"hey! No, I didn't mean it like that!! Come back, I'm not going to kill you!"  
  
Nazia's wings bounced up and down as she ran up against the tree nearest to her, remembering she has a job in guarding the roses, she didn't go far. 


	5. Meet Tanya

Chapter 5: Meet Tanya  
  
"Miss?" Shouted the prince of Miko, with Nazia having her eyes shut, wishing he'd go away.  
  
Why did this lanky boy keep conversing to her and not going away? He was healed, why doesn't he just go away! She thought. So many conflicts mixed up her head. But what a looker he seemed. With his soulful eyes to look up to and his ragged appearance and assured attitude, she thought of him as and suddenly drew calmer.  
  
"Hi there," He said poking his head behind from the tree. "I was wondering if you knew how to get out of these parts of the woods?" He said rather funny. Nazia looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Now that's more like it." he said noticing her smile. Suddenly she forced herself to grab his arm and walked off deeper into the woods. Soon the two were headed well in the woods, with Nazia in the lead she started walking faster and more confident of being around him all so fast. Was this the attraction of seeing a human male for the first time in her life?  
  
"Why are you...? Oh. You're a fairy. I forgot!" He said walking slower and suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Let me introduce myself. The names Tristen." Nazia stopped a few metres in front and turned to see him.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Nazia hadn't spoken since Tanya left her house, as Tristen waited for a response she had kept him in suspense, she started to open her mouth and spoke quietly.  
  
"Nazia..."  
  
"Huh? What's that? Nazy?" Nazia shook her head and smiled at his pathetic confusion.  
  
"Nazia." She said a bit louder.  
  
"Ohh! Nazia!! The refined-musician?" he said sarcastically. "Oh, don't worry about that." He said sitting down on a big rock beside him and looked at her.  
  
"So, what are you doing way out here in the woods? Shouldn't you be in the village?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just wanted to know that's all. You seem lonely."  
  
"Huh? No, I'm fine."  
  
"What? Living by yourself? I don't think so!"  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"Sure I do, Nazia! You're just lonely like me. Lonely as the prince I am. No matter how high in society I am, I'm still lonely." He said deciding to get up and walk closer to Nazia.  
  
"I'll come by tomorrow morning, okay? But right now I better get home before father sends his mob out to come look for me!" Tristen said whistling out for his horse.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Hmm??" sounded Tristen, confused by that remark, knowing that no one ever called him 'sir'.  
  
"Please! Don't tell anyone about this place."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just promise me you'll never tell anyone! I can't explain it to you, you wouldn't understand." She said holding his hand tightly.  
  
Tristen got up on Isle and smiled at her.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll tell that I got lost like I usual do. Well see you tomorrow, Nazia!" He said in a hurry, galloping off leaving Nazia staring off in the distance as he left. Something was not right inside her. It was emotion she'd never of felt before.  
  
+++++  
  
Later in the day, Tanya had come by to Nazia's for her casual visit, leaving her buckets outside to fill them up by the river. Nazia's smile grew bigger, but not because Tanya had come by. As the two sat down, drinking and eating Nazia stared out the window.  
  
"You got anymore egg rolls, Nazi?"  
  
"Huh? Uh, what?"  
  
"Wake up girl! Egg rolls!!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Tanya." Nazia said passing a basket of egg rolls and Tanya scoffed them down.  
  
"Yum! You sure you don't want any?"  
  
"Ya huh..."  
  
"huh?" Tanya said looking up in confusion.  
  
"What's wrong Nazi?" Nazia shook her head and looked at Tanya.  
  
"Ever had this empty feeling inside yourself?"  
  
"Sure. It's called hunger!"  
  
"No, not that! It makes you go light headed and... Oh! I don't know how to describe it, but ever since this boy came by I've been feeling this way!"  
  
"Huh? What boy?"  
  
"He was injured last night and you know, I healed him."  
  
"Sounds like you have the case of L-O-V-E!!!"  
  
"I... love? What's that?"  
  
"Just something that makes you go different inside and outside."  
  
"You mean I'll be not a fairy?"  
  
"No, no, no! you'll be the same but love can make you change the way you think of yourself outside."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, what's this injured guys name?"  
  
"T... Tris no Tristen!"  
  
"Hmmmm... WHAT!??? Prince Tristen Miko?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Did he have dark eyes and dark hair?"  
  
"Yep!" she said leaning back with her hands behind her back. "He has weapons with him too."  
  
"Oh no!" Tanya started yelling, smacking her head against her hand "Nazia! Don't go near him, please!!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because his family were the ones who killed your parents!"  
  
"Huh?" Nazia said quite shocked with a wide-eyed expression. 


	6. Kingdom Of Miko

Chapter 6: Kingdom Of Miko  
  
Meanwhile in the towers of Miko, close up of King Miko's face yelling out loud with his eyes squinted.  
  
"He went WHERE!!?"  
  
"His in his room your highness."  
  
"Go get my son for me! Now!!!"  
  
"Yes sire."  
  
"Ugh!!! I went out to explore for a while and I get scolded at!"  
  
"Tristen?"  
  
"Huh? What is it?"  
  
"Your father wishes to see you." Tristen grabbed his pillow close to him and scrunched it up tight.  
  
"Well he can keep wishing! Because all I did was go outside!" He said with his door locked and started staring out the window.  
  
"Wish I lived like Nazia! Freedom of speech, act, though she didn't speak much. But I bet she'd have a million things to say when she had someone there... Hey! I was that someone!" Prince Tristen said rather oddly and picked up his guitar beside him and started strumming it, feeling calmer.  
  
"I got an idea! I'll bring this along and show Nazia that I'm not just a boring snobby prince. To hell I would be that stuffy!" Tristen smiled at his words and noticed something outside.  
  
"Whoa! Those birds are flying home early today. It's only a bit past 2!" He said as a swarm of black birds flew past his window. Little did he notice it was the scream of Nazia's voice.  
  
+++++  
  
"Aaaaaah!!" Aaahed Tanya, with her hands over her ears. "Nazia! Stop!! Yelling's not going to fix anything!"  
  
"Aaaaaah!!!! Rowl!!!!" Nazia screamed.  
  
"Calm down, please!" Nazia began to shake her head.  
  
"It's not true!! I don't believe it!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Just stop yelling!"  
  
Suddenly a strong silence drew and everything went dead quiet.  
  
"Listen, Nazia" Started Tanya, rubbing her head. "I'm not saying his bad to talk to, but I've lived in his kingdom. And from experience as his cook I also have history facts! And if he catches you being the daughter of the outcasts then might I suggest you run! Run far away! And never come back!"  
  
"What if you're wrong?"  
  
"Then I'd be working for the wrong kingdom wouldn't I?"  
  
"Sigh! But I thought the grasshoppers were the one's who destroyed my parents."  
  
"They were the one's who did the dirty work for the Miko's, Nazia. Trust me." Tanya said looking out the window and saw it was time for her to be heading back "Look. It's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow same time."  
  
Nazia smiled at her friend. "Sure."  
  
Tanya winked. "And could you make custard tarts for me? I love those!"  
  
"Okay!" Nazia said giggling.  
  
During the night both Tristen and Nazia stood beside their windows with a stilt expression.  
  
"I don't know what to feel for you, but today sure was different! Maybe I'm just saying this because I've never met a different creature before." They both say "Goodnight out there!" They added and went to sleep.  
  
The summery morning gleamed above both the castle and the cottage. Waking up at them up at the same time, with an empty feeling inside their minds and stomach that they both thought they were hungry.  
  
"What a blank dream I had!" Said the prince out loud, stretching about and hears the grumble of his stomach.  
  
"Ooooooh! Food is NOT an option right now!" He complained running outside his room and sliding down the stair rail to the dinning room where everyone else sat.  
  
"Give me the usual." Calmly he said sitting down.  
  
"We've run out of that." his servant said near by.  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
"Dear, you don't need to drink tea everyday. Here have some mint- coffee." Said his mother handing him, her cup.  
  
"Yuck! No thanks." he said swatting the cup far away from himself.  
  
"Son! Stop being so stubborn! you know the tea leaf pickers went on strike and we're not able to make your tea until then!" his father sternly said. The prince got up, with a grunt.  
  
"Fine! I'll eat at my friend's house then! She'll have tea I'm sure."  
  
"Wha- wha what!?" screamed his father, rising to his feet.  
  
"She's my new friend I met yesterday. She healed me back to health when I Uh... had a little trouble." Carefully he said, knowing his father would want him to be the best gunman.  
  
"And where does she live?"  
  
"Not far from here. I think she lives on her own, so that's why I've decided to go see her!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No but about it! You know not to mix with the peasants!"  
  
"She may be in lower class, but by golly I owe her my friendship for saving my life! Surely you don't want me dead?"  
  
"Ha! With today's society I'm not the least surprised--"  
  
"DEAR!" Scowled the mother, "Listen son, if your only friends with her, I'm all for that. But ONLY friends, okay?"  
  
"Thanks mum!" Calmly the prince said and ran out of the dinning room door to his bedroom.  
  
"You're getting softer," said the King.  
  
"Oh, put a sock in it! At least his made a friend and not be cooped up in here all day."  
  
The prince started running up to his bedroom, grabbing his guitar and fixing his hat and quickly ran back outside to get his horse.  
  
"Isle!!" Whistled he, "Get out here, now!"  
  
Isle slowly trotted up close to the prince, chewing on his sugar-cube. Tristen climbed up on the saddle and tied his guitar to the sides.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to Nazia's, before we run into huntsmen again." he said jokingly.  
  
+++++  
  
Nazia stepped to her side of the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. Looking glum, and light-headed. To her thoughts of yesterday still remained inside. Was Tanya right about the Kingdom of Miko destroying her only close family? Why would they?  
  
She knew why her parents moved out there, as from the day she was born and started laughing her family had always lived there. To only laugh happily would be a crime and put through an outcast. Nazia shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"It's not true." she thought and said softly. "Tristen." 


	7. Nazia The Outcast

Chapter 7: Nazia The Outcast  
  
Isle galloped fast as he ran, flapping Tristen's guitar about. "Faster, faster!" he began to chant, "Faster, faster! I really want that tea."  
  
Riding past the dark woods, faster, thrashing through bushes and branches off tree that stung Tristen's face slightly.  
  
"Hey! We're nearly there! We've passed the spot where I was hurt. So you do have a sense in running, huh?"  
  
He said looking back up to see a rough red cloth torn as he went past, thinking it was a blur he didn't really think too much of.  
  
Outside stepped Nazia, seeing the prince jumping off his horse. Her mind and guts felt all jittery to see him again, and at that she smiled warmly.  
  
Tristen hadn't noticed her yet, throwing his pointy green hat aside and ruffled up his hair, as he hated his hair straight and perfect. Nazia closed up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
"Aaaaaah! Cold!!!" He said turning around and took her hands off his eyes to see her cheeky grin.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay, why?" she questioned. Tristen felt across her forehead like a doctor would to a patient.  
  
"Just as I thought. You have a fever."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a... huh? You don't know what that means?"  
  
"No." She said shaking her head.  
  
"Well luckily I got here to help you to know what a cold is. Come on, you need a rest and warm food!"  
  
"But I'm not hungry."  
  
"This will help you. Trust me." He said turning to her, Nazia started to lead them back to her place, feeling confused of this word, flu.  
  
+++++  
  
As the two headed off, a wild pair of eyes was watching them from behind in a bush as the sharp, green eyes pointing down, beginning to chant.  
  
"Outcast must be destroyed! Outcast evil! Outcast laugh at me!!!"  
  
Sounded a croaky male voice, stepping up his sharp bladed wings and six legs appeared gigantic. This was the formation to a grasshopper, wearing a rough red jacket, with a torn piece off by the shoulders. He watched as Tristen and Nazia walked side by side down the hill. 


	8. What's Tea?

Chapter 8: What's Tea?  
  
"Here you go Nazia." Prince Tristen calmly said, handing her a cup of tea and one for himself. Nazia had being rugged up in piles of blankets, her wings folded in as she looked at her cup of tea.  
  
"Uh,"  
  
"Don't worry. Its just tea."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Huh?" He Shockley said, to hear her say that. "What exactly do you know?"  
  
"I don't know, but this isn't tea."  
  
"What do you call it then?"  
  
"Well Tanya called it shit, so I call it shit."  
  
"Uh, Nazia?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think your friend means well, but he or she--"  
  
"Tanya's a girl." Interrupted Nazia.  
  
"Yeah, she means well, but don't give her tea."  
  
"Why? Is something wrong with her?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with her. Just drink the, sh-- I mean tea. It's good for the kidney's and heart."  
  
"Really?" She said gazing up at him, and starts drinking her tea. Tristen starts drink his too and stares at the way she drinks. Her olive hands held around the mug instead of the handle. Her legs were crossed with her blankets tied around.  
  
"I know what I can do to lighten things up!" Tristen said finishing off his tea and got up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Stay here, okay? I'll be back!" Winked he, running outside to his horse. Nazia remained still, staring in her cup. So many thoughts mucked up her mind. What else didn't she acknowledge to the big wide world? If she didn't know what tea or love is, then what else didn't she know? Having no parents to teach her and Tanya only her lack of knowledge.  
  
Prince Tristen managed to reach Isle in the wild bushes, which was chewing down on grass, and grazing on weeds. Loosing his guitar from the saddle and started tuning it by strumming each string.  
  
+++++  
  
"Outcast will die!!!" Smugly protested the ugly grasshopper, walking through the front door to Nazia's house. He could smell the fragrance of smoked candy and muddy trails of footprints. He knew more than one person had been here.  
  
"Seek outcast, must die!"  
  
As he stalked through the hallways slowly, the intense built up to kill this fairy from very long ago. Nazia had her eyes closed, thinking. Being unaware of the killer grasshopper lurking about closer to her. Soon she fell asleep, waiting for her friend to return.  
  
"Aha! See outcast, now destroy outcast!" he murmured under his breath, peering behind the door to her bedroom. There he found her fast asleep.  
  
"Easy done! she gone asleep." the grasshopper said raising his blade and flinging open his wings upon attack. Striding closer to her.  
  
Tristen came along happily, whistling, holding his guitar upon its neck. Entering the door he halted.  
  
"Huh? I smell something..." he paused walking to her room.  
  
"Outcast DIE!!!" hissed the grasshopper, raising a blade above her sleepy head.  
  
"What the!" Tristen said shocked to see a grasshopper holding her neck to a blade. Nazia woke up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nazia!!"  
  
"You outcast to?!" yelled the grasshopper.  
  
"Let Nazia go now!" Her eyes went wide, but didn't scream. Gazing at the blade near her neck that curved around. Memories flickered past of her death and how it relates to her parents.  
  
"If you don't let her go! I'll kill you!"  
  
"She's evil!! EVIL!!!"  
  
"Nazia, don't worry. just don't move!" She stared back up at him to think of nothing. Her mind went blank, and looked down to the grasshopper's arm that wrapped around her shoulder.  
  
"Aaaaaah!" Yelled the grasshopper, yelping back as Nazia bit into his arm. She began to flee outside, running to Tristen's horse.  
  
"Nazia's not evil! If she was evil don't you think you'd be dead by now?" Questioned the prince pointing his gun at the grasshopper's head, madly.  
  
"She laugh at me and now she die! outcast laugh at me!!!"  
  
"Huh? Outcast?"  
  
"GROWL!!" the grasshopper sounded off, flying out the window and chasing after Nazia.  
  
"Hey! Leave her alone!... NAZIA!!"  
  
Nazia heard this, standing near Isle, with streams of tears running down her face. "Why do I feel scared for?! why does it hurt when I think of a sword near my face?"  
  
"NAZIAAAAA!!" Tristen screamed from afar, running up to her. But it was all too late, the ugly grasshopper's assonating behaviour flew down and picked her up, just as Tristen arrived he tried latching to her hand.  
  
"Aaaaaah!! Tristen!" 


	9. Something Special

Chapter 9: Something Special  
  
"Let me go!!" Nazia said squirming about.  
  
"First you die, then I let go!" Nazia looked down to the altitude up in the air. She would die either way.  
  
Tagging on behind the grasshopper, Tristen raced in line upon his horse and aiming his gun at the grasshopper at the same time. But as the stingy grasshopper held Nazia, it was hard not to aim at her. Then he just realised that she wasn't a human like him and could manage flight.  
  
"Nazia!! Do what you did to him back in the house!" He yelled up above. "And then use your wings! I'll catch you, don't worry!"  
  
"She not listen to you! Aha-ha-ha!! I Too strong for weaklings!"  
  
"Nazia!"  
  
Nazia held onto the grasshopper's arm that held her and quickly bit into his tender green arm.  
  
"Aaaaaah!!" Yelled the grasshopper again falling for her bite on the same arm and let go of her.  
  
"Aaaaaeeeeeh!!" Nazia cried, falling from the sky.  
  
"Don't worry, I got you covered." He said with one open arm out and triggering the grasshopper. And with one open shot, Tristen fired towards the grasshopper's middle arm.  
  
"Aaaaahkkkk!!!! Damn you outcast helper!" He cried in agony and flew off. "I'll got her when she not with boy!" He thought to himself, flying off to his village.  
  
Catching her in an armful, he dropped his gun and looked up to catch Nazia. As she plummeted to the horse, her hand slipped on the saddle and tumbled to the ground knocking herself unconscious.  
  
"Gasp! Nazia!" Tristen said in shock and saw her off in the distance lying on the ground, squirming her head up. "Stop Isle!"  
  
+++++  
  
As soon as he got off, running over to her, he noticed the lifelessness in her. And wondered if he looked like that when he was hurt. His worried expression made him bite his lip in pondering what to do. Tristen knelt down to her, he studied her face up close. This brought a strange tingle down at the back of his neck.  
  
"Nazia?" He said closely to her ear, trying to wake her up. "Answer me, please! If you can wriggle your fingers." He waited for her olive hands to move an inch as he picked up her right hand to feel her pulse. "Well at least she's alive... she must be passed out." Still holding her hand he noticed how olive it was compared to his pale hands.  
  
"Maybe this will wake her up." He said gazing at her hands and gently kissed it. Feeling intrigued to doing that he looked at her to see her waking up. This somehow shocked him. "Huh!?" He said. Nazia saw him sitting beside her, holding her hand. Her eyes instantly widened.  
  
"Oh thank God your alright." he said smiling.  
  
"What happened? Why are you holding my hand?"  
  
"Uh, I had to wake you up somehow and besides it was my fault. I let you fall off, but it's okay now. That insect got a shot he'll never forget." He said, making Nazia smile up at him, still lying on the ground. Tristen joined her and the two gazed blankly in talk up at the sky, with her hand still held onto. Tristen looked at her constantly as she studied the sky in amusement.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha!!" She laughed looking around herself.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I saw a image of my mum in the sky again."  
  
"Your mum?"  
  
"Yep. Whenever I look at the blue cloth surrounding us I see my mum looking at me."  
  
"Oh she's passed on." He said moving closer to her. "I'm sorry about that."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"To bring up your mother like that, to feel sorry."  
  
"Oh. That's okay. Dad's with her so she'll be safe."  
  
"Huh? Both of your parents are dead?" Nazia nodded. "So that's why you live by yourself, huh?"  
  
"Yup. Ever since I was a little girl, I've been on my own."  
  
"Why don't you go back to your village with your own kind? So you can be safe and don't run into those grasshoppers?"  
  
Nazia raised her head and looked at him. "I can't go back."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I... it's a long story."  
  
"I'm all ears!" he said rolling towards her, holding her hand. Nazia blushed at the way he looked at her.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that for? It's making me feel giddy."  
  
Tristen went wide-eyed to realise what he was doing. "I was just looking at you in ore. I haven't really seen a fairy up close before."  
  
"And I haven't seen a..."  
  
"Human."  
  
"Human before."  
  
"Then what makes that of your friend?"  
  
"She's uh, I think she's the same as you." She said cheekily, rolling towards to him to see face to face again. Both went wide-eyed to the expression of the closeness. Staring at each other for a long time while, Tristen touched her face. Slowly reaching to brush her dark hair and stared at her. Nazia's emotions were too giddy, by his actions and started to close her eyes in feeling a safe atmosphere something she hadn't felt since her mum and dad died. But this touch was different, she didn't realise how close they really were. Tristen felt the same way, only he had no other person to share it with and to him this was different. Nudging her head closer to Tristen's chest she grew suddenly dreary and not aware.  
  
"Nazia?" softly Tristen said, close to her face.  
  
"What is this we doing?" she asked with her eyes closed, making him laugh at the thought she didn't know what a hug is!  
  
"It's called a hug. Because I've found something special."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You." 


	10. Hard To Confess

Chapter 10: Hard To Confess  
  
Later during the day the two in hands, reached to the house with Isle by their side, clomping slowly as he stopped to eat along the way. Tristen couldn't believe he announced his feelings for her like that. After all they only knew each other in so little time and already his head felt like it was rushing in circles every time he touched her. The two didn't say a word as Nazia cut her eyes across and glimpsed at his appearance. Though she didn't know how to feel Tristen's emotions her face turned flush red as he saw her look on. Tristen in return smiled back at her.  
  
Entering the house, the two filled up the darkness pretty quick. Nazia started lighting the candles as she walked into the rooms, followed close by; Tristen never saw the other ends of the house. Seeing a bundle of candles huddled around two photos surrounded by burnt out essences.  
  
"What's that?" he asks, walking up to the photo's, Nazia sees this and rushes in front of Tristen with her arms wide out and her face stern.  
  
"Don't!!"  
  
"I'm just curious, that's all."  
  
Nazia slowly places her arms down so slowly and turns around to the memorial shrine she did for her parents.  
  
"This is where I come and talk to my mum and dad..."  
  
"Wow! This is what a shrine looks like? I've never seen one before."  
  
He says out of question, seeing Nazia kneeling down to the photos and lighting the candy scented essences. Her inviting behaviour makes Tristen also kneel down and join her. Feeling intrigued somehow he watches her every movement and smelling the candy smoke that filled up around the room.  
  
"Why does this place smell like food all of a sudden?"  
  
He asked, that once reminded him of the sweet smell that whiffed up through the air. Nazia looked back at him, with her hands on her lap that were tucked in.  
  
"It helps me think." she said, feeling as though she had someone to share this quiet moment with, Nazia grabbed the two photos off the shelf and handed them to him. "That's my mum." she announced, pointing at the woman's lively face. Her eyes full of hope, knowing she wouldn't be the one to die from assassination. Tristen looked at the photo, rubbing his hands along the rough edges. He too noticed the dynamic vision her mum was.  
  
"Hey! She looks like you!"  
  
"That's when she was a teenager. She lived like me, only..." she hesitated to finish. Tristen heard this and looked up at her.  
  
"She what?" he could tell she wasn't exactly the one to talk to openly. "I'm not going to tell anyone. You can tell me."  
  
Nazia cut her glance to Tristen. "My mum...she was an outcast like me. She lived on her own ever since she began to laugh."  
  
"Huh? Laugh? What's so wrong with laughing?"  
  
"Laughing is against the law. It was set because some of us fairies can cause earthquakes with it, and my mum was one of them. Only hers caused a plague to every 500 meters. Once she began to laugh, was as young as one. She and her parents moved out here for the rest of their life, in isolation until my mum met my dad."  
  
"Your dad's a fairy too though. If your mum lived as an outcast then isn't it against the law for your kind to see them again?" This made Nazia anticipated looking up at her dad's photo. His young stern face, looking nothing so animated like her mum. His beard bristle and stiff, his eyes dark and bold. Though at times her dad was kind hearted she knew deep down he was strict and hard going.  
  
"My dad didn't live in Lottus village. He worked all his life as a servant to a dark king. Dad said he ran away because the king was planning to attack us fairies and he went off to warn them, but once he saw my mum he thought she was the only fairy left. After a while they moved back to Lottus to get married, but mum wasn't allowed so he used his royalty skills and bribed them."  
  
"Your dad sounds like mine!" Smirked Tristen.  
  
"Is that why you came around here?" Nazia said, realising this is the most she's spoken in a long time, especially to a male.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Did you get lost, to find someone?"  
  
"You mean, you think I'm doing exactly what your father did?" Nazia nodded her head, this of course made the young prince laugh hysterically.  
  
"It's true. I did get lost, but I was hunting." He paused, seeking to know why she thought he would do such imitation, but her expression wondered to confusion. Not knowing what he meant by hunting. "...for sport." he added, already judging by the tilted face expression, with narrowed eyes that she didn't get it.  
  
"Hunting...hunting..." she pondered, whispering to herself. Thinking back from the meaning. "So you do kill!!" she gasped. Remembering Tanya had mentioned of her previous trips through the forest, where huntsmen blood shed the innocent to feed. Nazia stood up, he could tell by the look in her eyes of despised anger, that he chosen the wrong words and immediately got up, grabbing her hand he spoke re-assuring.  
  
"Listen. We are not barbaric! We treat our sport very seriously, and if anything we kill our own species." Roughly, Nazia tugged her hands away facing her back on to him. Her face flushed as she folded her arms, gazing to the ground. She could sense the tension she had brought between the two. But then again, who would want to be friends with a hunter, who felt the need to kill for fun? Tristen's patient eyes wondered to the photo of her mother and picked it up, then it struck him.  
  
"If you think I'm a killer, then come back to the palace with me." he bluntly said, giving Nazia her photo.  
  
"Huh? What's that?" she turned around, striking up to his widen gaze, repossessing the photo off him and placing it near her father's photo.  
  
"A palace is a huge building... like your home, only much bigger and land stretched as big as your garden you were in when I met you." Tristen's voice sunk in the background as she stared at her nurtures. "Soooo, do you want to come with me?" She hesitated in response.  
  
"Nazia?"  
  
Creeping towards the window she peered out to see the lake and saw Isle, boozing water down by the lakeside, he saw her. Lifting his head to wink at her by the corner of his eye. Nazia smiled grimly at him and turned back to Tristen and nodded. He wondered what had made her smile all of a sudden, but a nodding sign was good enough for him. He waited as she blew down the fiery odour of strong candy that stood between her parents. He wasn't sure what made him feel so energetic or aroused. Biting his bottom lip, patiently waiting for her. He couldn't take it, he had to have her touch. Wildly, Tristen jerked her forearm and pulled her towards him. He could flavour the essence of candy smoke at its last wither through the air.  
  
++++  
  
Isle halted just outside the door. His head held to the sky. Tristen stepped out still, holding Nazia's arm, but let go as they stood in front of the white horse. The brown-leathered saddle lay sturdy up high on his back. Nazia just stood there, in her red robe she threw on herself before coming outside. Her bare feet, twitched to the movement of the horse and Tristen's love to his companion.  
  
"Come over here." he commanded, holding out his hand for her to touch.  
  
"But I don't know how to control him."  
  
"Don't worry, we're riding together." Nazia's left hand linked out to him, gathering her robe from her stomach with the other hand. His petite smile towards her, leeching his grip. He pulled her closer to his chest, where nothing the two did but seize each other's embrace. Her candy room scent left its trademark to her body and his body. Tristen nudged his head up on her shoulders, breathing towards her chest.  
  
"I don't understand it." he hummed. He could feel her head looking up slowly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is this how a love is meant to be? Is it meant to make me feel this way..." he was shy to say it, but he loved her. He's face shut into her body.  
  
"Nazia...I love you..." straight away, her face was burning. Her humid aroma, rubbed against his cheek. His courage lead him to wrap his arms around her stomach, to touch her right hand that lay shaking among the robe cloth. Was she nervous to have such physical touch?  
  
"To love someone, means to love one only?"  
  
"I don't care if you're a fairy. I'd know I'd make a commitment to have and to love you only." They whispered. Thrusting, he put Nazia up saddle in front. He saddled up behind, holding the reins and holding her by his elbow muscle. Nazia felt venerable, his secure firmness made her feel drowsy and knelt her head to his arm, while holding onto the saddle's end. 


	11. Mother Too Feared

Chapter 11: Mother Too Feared  
  
Hours into the day had they left Nazia's house and into the crowd of Lottus Forest, heading north to Tristen's kingdom. The two spoke a little, Nazia hadn't seen these parts of the woods before, nor gone as far as her garden bed. They chatted among which, animal was what every time, one animal would approach before them. Tristen gasped. Lifting her head, Nazia reacted with a weary glow.  
  
"I just realised. If I bring you in through the main bridge, the town's people would react differently. And not to mention the questions they'd be nagging at." Isle came to a trot, knowing he'd have to by-pass the front of the kingdom to the courtyard in the back.  
  
"Do they not like what I am?" mumbled she, ducking her face beneath his shoulders.  
  
"They're humans, Nazia. They don't know what to agree on these days." Slumping to the courtyard behind the castle stretched out a white, rocky, footpath, zigzagging in a roundabout motion, collecting between the path old statues of the past rulers of Miko. Nazia poked out to see them frowning at her, with their arms folded, assuming their well educated. As Tristen made his way to the statues the stableboy raced out to greet him and suddenly paid his eyes to Nazia.  
  
"What's that?" questioned the young boy, tilting his head to catch eye level with her. Nazia beamed her head up and looked down to him as Tristen hopped off Isle. This intrigued Nazia to reply, having this strong urge to answer everything she could, but to hold down the, ponder in true act of knowledge the question is what she wanted to do.  
  
"Why do you ask that?"  
  
"Because you look different!"  
  
Tristen choked under his breath. Was this a new light to Nazia? She sounded so sure and superior to herself. Tristen liked it.  
  
"That will do stableboy," he ordered, walking between the two, tucking his hands under Nazia's stomach as she jumped off Isle.  
  
The castle's walls were a rough white stone that had patterned circles. Higher above the castle extended a wide balcony with black rails. One, to each window. One of these balconies flaunted the queen, wrapped down to her ankles in a dark blue gown, hiding out from the sun, her arms draped in solid gold rings from her elbow to her forearm. Staring out the window, her perplexed expression went to confound relief. Finding her son back home.  
  
"Tristen!!" she cried, waving at him from the top balcony. Her, other hand clutched to the balcony rail. Tristen gazed up to see his mother's eased locution and smiled. Glad that his mother wasn't too angry for him of leaving in the morning.  
  
"Hi mother!"  
  
"Where were you? Everyone was so worried!"  
  
"Only you'd be the worried one mum. But forget that, I've brought back my friend, she'll be staying for dinner."  
  
"Oh! That's a wonderful idea I can't wait to have another fema--" she paused, seeing Nazia's wings flap out open, as she took off her robe to reveal her summer dress. "She...s...a...faa...fa--" stammered on the queen, biting back her bottom lip.  
  
++++  
  
The back castle's bridge began to open, allowing it to slowly fall. The rusty, chains rattled in its grip. The stableboy gathered up Isle's reins and left over the horses' stable bridge. Nazia and Tristen stood in front of the drawbridge, waiting for it to drop. Tristen looked by the corner of his eye to Nazia, who found it fascinating, seeing doors automatically open so slowly.  
  
"Nazia, I should warn you, my mother isn't exactly the type who takes surprises so suddenly."  
  
"What do you mean?" her eyes gazed calmly up to Tristen's perplexed expression. Tristen choked on his words.  
  
"She uh!" he paused, hearing his mother's voice cry out in the background. "You'll see."  
  
"Tristen!!" an aroused, queen's voice, came rushing out to him with her arms wide open. Tristen dropped his guard, freeing his hands to his waist. Knowing her embraces would crush him so.  
  
"Mo--ther!!" Tristen, gasped. Her head lay careers on his shoulder, dropping her gaze at Nazia, who stood behind them. Nazia gave back a warm smile at the queen, not knowing how to react in this situation. She felt odd just standing there. Yet, glad that he's mother stood by him. His mother finally released her stringy arms off her son and faced Nazia.  
  
Nazia couldn't help but stare at the queen. Her appearance struck so different then how Tristen was appeared to be.  
  
"Mother, this is Nazia, she's a--"  
  
"I know what she is son." lashed out the queen, holding out her hand, the queen grabbed Nazia's right hand. Following her concept of tradition of a formal greeting. Nazia's eyes extended.  
  
"Please to meet you, Nazia. I'm so glad my son has acquainted with different species."  
  
"Mum!!!" Tristen protested, standing behind the girls with his hands objectively on his hips.  
  
"Shall you be staying for dinner or a short while?" ignored the elegant queen's son's whining tone and set her eyes on Nazia, as her wings sprung up from the off tension she was feeling. The queen waited for her to respond, but nothing.  
  
"She sure is a shy one, Tristen."  
  
"Personally I wouldn't blame her." he joked, walking up beside Nazia. "She's staying until she wants to go home. I wanted to show her how hunting is a fun activity."  
  
The queen scrunched up her face.  
  
"Don't be so silly boy! Nazia's a woman! She doesn't want to see your toys."  
  
"Hey! Since when are my sporting requirements specified as entertainment?"  
  
"You can do that after you have cleaned up and dressed for horse riding practice for tomorrow's contest."  
  
"What contest?"  
  
"Horse event, dear. Have you forgotten already?" Tristen sighed, remembering the dreaded competition with his scholars. The slumped face expression he wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
"Do I have to?" Nazia stood back and listened to their bonding conversation. Even though she didn't understand them, it amused her to see Tristen take a protest so strongly to horse riding.  
  
"That's enough, Tristen. Both of you, go take a bath and after that, both of you will meet your father and I in the second dinning room." Tristen, rolled his eyes, grabbing Nazia's arm at the same time to the hot springs that was situated outside the right wing of the castle's estate. 


	12. A Hot Meeting

Chapter 12: A Hot Meeting  
  
Steamy smoke, rose out of the crystal waters. The female and male baths had been, divided by a rock wall, circling the area. Nazia, lay naked up against the dividing wall, with damp, folded face cloth on top of her head. Her wings stretched wide open, to let this warm sensation run between her wings to her back. The peace had made her dreary, forcing her to close her eyes.  
  
Tristen sat inside the middle of the pool, splashing the hot water like a little kid onto his face and dunking his head in and out, catching his tanned hair in his hands that had darkened by the waters effect. Nazia could hear him "hum" with his mouth full of water. The listening of his humorous side couldn't help make Nazia, but giggle. Having her eyes shut once again, she suddenly had her mind flashed to this day's upbringing. The new surroundings, the new people she met, was just so fast and sudden. And now hearing Tristen's odd gargling had caused her for the worst. Her giggle slowly turning into a burst of laughter. She knew this humorous side would end in her favour with the touch of Mother Nature, but to her heart she felt pure joy. She wanted to laugh forever like this, but knowing the consequences involved it would be too risky.  
  
It was too late.  
  
The ground started to shake, vibrating towards the rock walls they began to crumble along the edges.  
  
Tristen suddenly poked his head out of the water, feeling this movement beneath his feet. His eyes grew to a shock; not knowing what this was at first.  
  
"What the!" he paused, looking around him as the rocks above him clashed into the water, spraying his face by the rocks that fell.  
  
"Earthquake!!"  
  
Nazia's uncontrollable laughing disaster sent its way through the castle. Everyone instantly ran for cover, those also running outside of the castle fled to their homes. Soon she came to a stop, clutching her mouth with her hands. The face cloth had already fallen off her head. All she stands to do now was watch her destruction from what came from her mouth end.  
  
Tristen hung onto a near by rock that sat on the edge of the bath. His naked body trembled, sensing that some of those rocks from above would indeed land on him and send him unconscious. Wondering what had caused this earth to shatter, he relaxed his muscles from the tension around him. The rocks continued to fall. His heart-in-mind set on one thing. Nazia. He glued his eyes to the wall that had separated them from their untainted bodies. It hadn't moved at all, from the earthquake's vibration, you'd think that the wall would've fallen by now. But then, he hadn't also heard her voice. No. He wouldn't think so pessimistically.  
  
"Nazia!"  
  
Nothing. Only the rocks replied in their falling favour, and sucking into the water they would cease. Crawling off the rock and into the waters, Tristen allowed his body to walk over the wall.  
  
++++  
  
Nazia still had her hand clutched on her mouth and continued to bask the laughter of Tristen's humour. Turning around she faced the wall, directly opposite where Tristen stood. Though he couldn't hear anything, Nazia sensed him coming closer. Her heart flopped at the thought that someone cared for her. Her out-of-reach touch often left herself lonely, but ever since she met Tristen, her heart and her behaviour acted differently. A joyous cry was left inside. Reaching out to touch the wall, both of her hands, she sensed his compassion.  
  
Again this made her laugh. Rocking back her head, she cried out in laughter so hard. Nazia felt the wall in front of her begin to shake. Quickly pulling back her hands, to her naked chest, she watched as the wall crumbled to the ground. She stood, motionless. Not caring about the rocks that hit the waters so harshly beside her.  
  
Tristen dodged through the waters. The rocks had already begun bombing down on him. Nazia stopped laughing instantly and gazed up to the attacking rocks. The wall had disappeared in no time. The two waters mixing together, forming a dark sea green atmosphere. All that was left remained standing were Nazia and Tristen, each resting themselves in the centre of the pool's that was once divided up.  
  
For a split second, the two stunningly stared at each other. Naked. Nazia boiled up in the face, seeing features on Tristen that she hadn't. Her mouth dropped in fascination. Her heart raced loudly, yet she didn't know why. Tristen gawked upon her mysterious beauty. Her hands sat on her mouth, noticing only two remotely shocked eyes.  
  
"Are you okay, Nazia?" started Tristen, strutting slowly over to her and at the same time avoiding the hard stepping through the waters.  
  
"I...I'm...sorry..." her saddened expression, looking down to the ground.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" paused in his tracks, but Nazia interrupted, jumping out of the hot springs and stood on the edge to see Tristen's exposure. Her mind scattered. Never before had see seen a chest as built or so toned rich brown. Shaking her head, Nazia leapt back into reality, jumping steps to the exit of the bath. He noticed, that she was about to leave.  
  
"Hey! What are you do..." he paused, looking down at himself. Coming to realise why she stammered. Tristen chuckled under his breath. "If I knew this would've happened, I'd be in a towel."  
  
Twisting herself around, Nazia fled indoors. Swiping a towel off the floor as she ran, wrapping it around herself. She didn't know where to run, or where she headed, but if fate would lead her, she knew anywhere but here would be safe.  
  
"Nazia! Wait! Come back!" he called out in the distance, running out of the pool to catch her. 


	13. Take My Body, By A Kiss

Chapter 13: Take My, Body By A Kiss  
  
Through the palace halls, Nazia's heavy breathing echoed. Running to nowhere, she still had the image of their bodies exposed so openly. Her feet dragged in wet spots. The towel tightly wrapped under her arms, reaching to her knees, Nazia was able to run upstairs. She was unaware that she was being, followed by Tristen, also having a towel wrapped around his waist he managed to see her scuttle on upstairs.  
  
She paced quite fast, trudging the hall upstairs. Totally ignoring the sculpture paintings of the past rulers of Miko that looked down upon her. Heart racing ever so rapid, barely focusing on what to do, Nazia sensed a room close by that she felt would feel secure.  
  
Reaching to the olden looking red door poked out the fairy's head into the room, glistering up of stark dark sky blue walls, matching the floor with its cloudy, fluffy floor. Nazia felt overly invited, walking into the room. Beneath her bare feet, the carpet felt so purely soft that it tickled her toes. Intrigued, to learn more about this room, she cautiously walked to the core of the room where stood, but a king sized bed, stretched out with light turquoise silken quilts and pillows. The bed rails knotted all around in a candy-twist shape, towering over her head the four stumps tented a cover above the bed with see-through curtains.  
  
Nazia liked this place to delight, stretching out her arms and feeling the room within herself, she breathed in the roomy smell of men-odour.  
  
Men odour?  
  
Her eyes sharpened, looking around the place.  
  
No one was around.  
  
So why did it smell like Tristen so much?  
  
Tristen had seen Nazia disappear into his bedroom. Least she'd be safe from the earthquake, he thought, running up to his door. He pushed it right open.  
  
She wasn't there.  
  
"How can this be?" he thought out loud, scratching his head. "I know I saw her coming in here." pausing his beliefs for a moment to his bed. Having his back face the bed as he decided to loosen out. Dropping down to his bed roughly, Tristen held onto his pillow, with a worried expression.  
  
Where had Nazia gone?  
  
Still covered in a towel, Tristen had a cold feeling that he was being watched. Yet, he didn't see anyone, so he turned over in his bed to see Nazia!  
  
"Huh!" Tristen gasped, leaning on his elbows he sat up. Her body had been also turned over. Her towel had covered most of her body, but to him, Nazia still looked beautiful no matter what she seemed to wear. Patting her shoulder softly, Tristen had the urge to confront up to her in a towel. But then again, how would Nazia feel to see his body up close to hers? Still, he thought Nazia should be aware of their current state and to also ask why she left off running out of the hot spring so suddenly.  
  
++++  
  
Nazia moaned turning over she was facing Tristen. Her left hand numbly dropped into Tristen's right hand that was just about to tap her awake. Tristen's face turned flushed. Her touch had left him frozen. Motionlessly, he watched her sleep. Suddenly her hair appeared to be tied up, or just caught between the pillows behind her. Tristen didn't want her getting herself hurt. Gripping securely onto her hand that was freely set, aside in his hand, he sat up leaning over her to loosen her hair that had been caught between the pillows behind her. Slowly, he raised her head to his shoulder, letting her hair flow on out to her back. Tristen could feel her hand wriggle inside his hand. Yet she didn't wake up.  
  
"Nazia?" he whispered, planting her head back down and kissed her forehead. Her nose scrunched up, and soon became a flick of an eye. Tristen sat up again, leaning his back against the bed. Glad he saw her awake, he felt alone no more. Seeing her raise her arm above her forehead to feel what went on her.  
  
Her eyes closely beading around, a towel wrapped below knees was worn.  
  
"Tristen!!"  
  
Nazia breathed in, sitting up like Tristen, only her back firm against the pillows behind her. Tristen's mouth opened wide to see her shocked expression. Why was she being so scared of him all of a sudden?  
  
"Nazia. What's wrong?"  
  
She twisted her head around, glowing bright red under her eyes.  
  
"I..." stammered the fairy, grinding her hands together to form fists. Tristen couldn't take much more of this. He didn't know what was wrong with her. But it sure made her anxious and scared to even look at him. Bending over he faced Nazia, holding her face with his hand.  
  
"Nazia." He glared at Nazia's face, directly to her eyes. "Tell me what's the matter!" Nazia had no choice. Her eyes were in no way of looking down, above or around him.  
  
"The earthquake it's."  
  
"Huh? You're not uneasy over seeing each other naked?"  
  
Nazia shook her head.  
  
"Then?" No. Nazia couldn't tell him. She had to start forgetting about it, and enjoy the time she was having with Tristen. Quickly, Nazia perked up a smile, looking into his eyes.  
  
"This is how it should feel?" she thought, as Tristen's face turned lighter and smiled back.  
  
"That's better!" he started, revealing out their hands held together in front of them. "For a second, I thought you ran off because you saw-"  
  
"No. It's not that. But I'm okay now."  
  
Both of them stopped in conversation, staring at each other's hands that were placed on the bed in front of them. Tristen urged his hands to push back the lose ends of her hair. His touch made her feel giddy again.  
  
"Why am I feeling like this?" she thought, slowly raising their hands up and rubbed her cheek against them.  
  
"Where are we?" she spoke softly. Her eyes calm. Tristen huddled in closer to her, grabbing her back with his free hand and hugged belly. He started to smirk.  
  
"This is my room. Why?"  
  
"It feels more comfortable then the other rooms."  
  
"That's because it's full of spirit now." He finished, holding her other free hand and linked it around her stomach with his hands. Nazia brought herself up and sat on his lap, stretching her arms around his broad neck. Her lips tingled with a craving. Their eyes met. Tristen held her face to touch her lips with his lips. Nazia didn't even struggle to ponder what they were doing. It was a feeling that made her do what she felt inside her heart.  
  
The aroma, of the damp hairs clashed together. Their bodies rejoicing a new love they discovered that were much more powerful then they're own. Nazia's hands dropped to his hot chest that felt warm by the heat that was given off by their breathing. Nazia learnt how he felt about her. Possessing her head in his hand, he guarded her body by his on love that he discovered Nazia felt for him. 


End file.
